


In The Dark

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Multi, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It had started with John. It always stared with John. So many nights where Sherlock and Mary lay restless beside him, it was bound to lead to nights spent together through him. It was Sherlock’s hand that rested over John’s heart, and Mary’s hand that held John’s tightly. Sherlock’s lips against his brow while Mary’s traveled along a scarred shoulder. Until one night that John wasn’t between them, but orchestrating. When it was his hands that placed Mary’s on Sherlock’s hips. His gentle nudge that sent their lips on the path to meet. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Dark

It had started with John. It always stared with John. So many nights where Sherlock and Mary lay restless beside him, it was bound to lead to nights spent together through him. It was Sherlock’s hand that rested over John’s heart, and Mary’s hand that held John’s tightly. Sherlock’s lips against his brow while Mary’s traveled along a scarred shoulder. Until one night that John wasn’t between them, but orchestrating. When it was his hands that placed Mary’s on Sherlock’s hips. His gentle nudge that sent their lips on the path to meet. 

That first night, he guided them through it, his two lovers as they learned each other as well as they knew him. He led until his trembling hands could lead no more. Then he sat back and watched, his breath heavy as his eyes drank in the sight they made. His whimpers urged them on, their own cries of pleasure adding to the chorus filling the dark. Sherlock and Mary kissed with urgency, both wishing John’s lips could join theirs, yet neither could break away to turn to him.

It was the taste of forbidden fruit on their tongues that led them on, the thought in the back of their minds that they shouldn't be allowed to do this. It was that thought that brought them to completion that first night, and the thought that this was bringing pleasure to John, watching them together.

\- - -

"Christ, John. Please!" Mary’s thighs were quivering with effort, but John’s orders had been clear: no more than the head of Sherlock’s cock inside her until he said. He had settled her on Sherlock’s lap himself, helped her lie back so she could do little more than watch as he went down on her, tongue worshipfully caressing the place where Sherlock’s just barely breached her. She wasn’t the only one being teased, after all. Every darting swipe of John’s tongue brought a whimper from Sherlock, wordless begging that John would let them continue what they had started. 

"Do you think you can take us both, love?" John’s voice was just as ragged as Mary’s, as if this tease had done just as much for him.

"Oh lord, I don’t—" Mary shuddered, barely able to hold her husband’s gaze for more than a moment. "Not right now, no. Please. I need to feel him fill me, and he can’t last much longer. After, yes, please start again, stretch me so I can take you both, but please, please I need, we need—"

"Shhhhh." John slowly crawled up the length of their bodies, giving each of his lovers a soothing kiss. "I’m taking care of you both. Now, Sherlock. You can fuck her now."

Mary gasped as Sherlock’s hips began their stuttering movements, his long, hard cock filling her with every deep thrust, and it was all accompanied by John’s skilled fingers caressing her mound, just teasing the edge of her clit. Then John was kissing her again, pressing her back against Sherlock, and his hand fell away so he could hold himself up while rutting against her. It was overwhelming, the feel of John's hot cock pressing against her pussy while Sherlock’s pressed so firmly inside. Suddenly, she was over the edge, and it was all that much more sensitive, wringing sharp cries of pleasure from her with every thrust. John was first to follow, pulling back just far enough his come dripped down her pussy where Sherlock’s cock was still thrusting. Then Sherlock was coming, deep inside her, his teeth pressed firmly into her shoulder to muffle his own cries of pleasure, until he was spent.

\- - -

Sherlock could feel every quiver of Mary’s trembling body on top of him. Especially now, when all he had to focus on was the way she responded to his gentle caresses that trailed down her sides. Her mewls of pleasure were delicious, perfectly harmonizing with John’s wet slurps and groans of appreciation. That brought Sherlock to attention. Mary was mewling, John was slurping, and that sound was coming from between their legs, from where his cum was still leaking out of her, where he could still feel the dripping mess John had made of them both.

Only now he could tell there was more, more that his mind had been slow to pick up on. There was hot breath that ghosted over his sensitive cock, there were sticky hands urging his thighs further apart, and there, just there at the edge of sensation, was the rapid beat of Mary’s heart that told him exactly what it all added up to. John’s tongue licking between her folds, tasting their seed where it mixed with her juices. John’s tongue dancing over her clit as just one finger, maybe two, dipped inside her. Sherlock could see it almost perfectly in his mind’s eye, the way her legs were forced wide by his own, the way John’s chin would glisten with her juices, a sheen only slightly marred by the mix of semen with them. 

Sherlock groaned, hands firmly sliding up Mary’s sides to rest on her breasts as he fought the fresh onslaught of arousal that coursed through him. It didn’t save him from John noticing, though, not with John’s face so near the most obvious sign of it.

John’s tongue ran up the underside of Sherlock’s cock, and it was Sherlock's turn to tremble with the overstimulation of it all.


End file.
